La situación CocaPepsi
by dili
Summary: Editado: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto fuese una Coca-Cola y Sasuke una pepsi-cola?


Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece.

Mini-drabble. xDD, no lean si no les gusta lo azar (random).

* * *

**La situación Coca/Pepsi.**

Era un día normal en la tienda para Naruto, una de las tantas Coca-Colas que aún no había muerto en la garganta de un humano. No había nada a sus "ojos" (en términos humanos, para no confundir al público humano… más de lo que ya seguramente está) que pareciera extraño. Para Naruto era aburrido pasar días y días en el refri de la tienda esperando a que le sacasen de allí... para luego morir.

Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo. ¿Cuál era la diferencia de esos días para una coca-cola joven que aún no había sido vendida? ¡Ninguna! Puta semana.

¡Oh! Alguien había agarrado a Naruto.

_¡Por fin~!_

Se sintió feliz, al fin saldría de ese confinamiento.

Él quería morir pronto, no quería vivir en el miedo que todos los días tenía que sufrir una Coca-cola, esperando el fatídico día en que alguien se lo tragase.

Naruto estaba contento, sus burbujas se empezaban a emocionar y tuvo que controlarse o su líquido se derramaría.

* * *

Naruto estaba ultra molesto, no le gustaba nada la situación. ¡El tío (o mujer, la verdad es que le resultaban iguales) lo había tirado a un charco! ¡A él!

Casi se hizo en sus pantalones cuando pasó, hablando figurativamente.

A parte le abandonó, ahí en el charco, sólo y a su suerte. Naruto estaba triste y quería expirar.

_¡Oh, grande Dios, hazme expirar, datebayo!_

* * *

Justo cuando creía que nada podía ir peor, _él_ se presentó.

Pepsi.

Naruto le dirigió su mirada más cruel, la pepsi sólo lo miró como si no valiese la pena.

Por su puesto, Naruto sintió sus burbujas hervir. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

* * *

Había pasado una semana y Naruto se estaba aburriendo, él era una de las Cocas más animadas de la tienda, así que no estaba acostumbrado a estar callado. Pero ¿con quién podía hablar?

Si hablaba con un humano seguramente saldría corriendo.

—Dobe.

Naruto dirigió sus ojos de fuego directo a donde estaba la otra bebida, enojado.

—Me llamo Naruto, muchas gracias.

—Hn.

Peligro de burbujas hirviendo.

_Contrólate Naruto, no quieres terminar como una Coca-cola que comió Mentos_. Tembló al recordar a los mentos, los peores enemigos de las Coca-colas, y esa horrible película de horror que vio una vez que el dueño de la tienda había dejado la puerta del frizer abierta. Él nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de ver a esa Coca despidiendo todo su líquido.

—¿Qué onda contigo, pepsi? —dijo, cortante, para apartar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza.

La pepsi le miró con rabia e indiferencia. Todas las pepsi tenían esa _cosa._ No entendía por qué todas eran tan pepsisiosas. Sí, porque no había otra palabra para describir a esa marca.

—Me llamo Sasuke, y no tengo una motocicleta honda, no sé cómo conducir.

—¡NO HABLO DE LA MOTOCICLETA!

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Entonces, no entiendo tu punto. Bueno,tampoco es que las Coca-colas tengan un punto.

Naruto sintió la ira crecer, a flor de plástico, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, aún no entendía cómo rayos la pepsi se había atrevido.

—Retráctate. —Naruto se sorprendió en cómo aquél susurro sonó tan mortal.

Sin embargo Sasuke no cambió de expresión, aún entendiendo la amenaza de muerte detrás del "retráctate".

* * *

Los días para ambos refrescos pasaron, los dos estaban hastiados y su líquido estaba caliente. Ya casi podían sentir su gas irse. Y las personas pasaban mirándolos de reojo, sin muchas intenciones de llevárselos y meterlos al refri. (Así de malos eran los humanos ¿no se podían compadecer de ellos un poquito y les hacían el favor de aplastarles?).

A pesar de las penas, ambos refrescos pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo. Y hubo un punto en el que las discusiones pasaron a pláticas, y de pláticas a sexo entre sodas.

La verdad no importaba mucho si nadie los recogía y acababan con su sufrimiento, o si no los mataban ahí. Se tenían a ellos dos.

Ambos apagaban su sufrimiento con polvos, y bueno, había MUCHAS posibilidades de que ellos mismos se matasen.

* * *

**¿Qué dije, random, crack! xDDD**


End file.
